


he turned around and smiled at me. you get the picture?

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 60's!one direction, F/M, and maybe listen to some chuck berry while reading, and should be more, because there isn't enough, enjoy, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of jukeboxes and drive-in theatres,One Direction deserves a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he turned around and smiled at me. you get the picture?

**Author's Note:**

> So,I let out my inter-most 60's!fantasies into this thing because I really wanna go back in time and live there :( but anyway,I wanted to make this into a series,so 1 one shot per guy,maybe more depending on my mental well-being. But the only 60's knowledge I have,comes from Grease and Back To The Future so soz if there is any unaccurate shit. And also a shoutout to my dear friend,tricia (h2obased on twittah) who helped. A lot. :)

It was a typical scene. Friday night at Halley's. Practically all of the student of Yankton High School were enjoying their Friday night,with the jukebox blasting Dion & The Belmonts and them slurping down milkshakes. Joe and her friends were at their booth (like they were every Friday),when she saw him. He didn't look like he was from around here. He was standing at the jukebox with his friends,with a hand in his messy blond hair,looking frustrated at the stupid machine that didn't have decent music. "Joe,you okay?" Sandra asked her,waving a manicured hand in front of Joe's face. Joe's eyes travelled back to her two friends,who sat across the table from her. "Yeah,'m fine." Sandra and Betty didn't look convinced,but kept their thoughts to themselves. "'Scuse me,guys. I'm gonna go powder my nose." Joe knew all too well that you pass the jukebox on your way to the bathroom. With her skirt swishing,she passed the boys,doing her best to look subtle. A whistle echoed from behind her. Joe spun around,the image of the disgust on her face. A curly brown-haired fellow,who went to Yankton too,stood with his thumb and his pointer finger in his mouth,obviously the culprit. Their eyes met and he shot Joe a wink. Foul words raced through Joe's mind as she stomped off to the bathroom. 

When Joe returned to her table,a new song was playing. One she didn't know,which was a uncommon occurrence at Halley's. The blond boy was now seated at a table,playing air guitar along with the song. Joe found this very attractive. "You heard this song before,Joe?" Betty spoke up. "No,haven't." Joe answered,vaguely. Her attention was with Blondie and his imaginary guitar. Blondie's blue eyes met Joe's brown's and Joe thought she was experiencing a heart attack. Blondie winked at her,continuing with his guitar. Cheeky bunch,this lot. 

The night progressed,Joe continued discussing the new school year starting soon with Sandra and Betty,when the same song from earlier began playing again. It intrigued Joe for some reason. Mid-sentence,a finger tapped on Joe's shoulder. Joe looked up. It was Blondie. (Joe should probably learn his name soon.) "Care to dance,babe?" Joe's heart was bouncing out of her chest. Joe just grinned at him and put her hand in his outstretched one. 

Blondie is one of the best dancers Joe's ever seen. He spun Joe and lifted her and it was very thrilling. So thrilling that by the time the song ended,the whole diner was watching and cheering. Joe giggled as they bowed,only to receive more applauding. "You're really good." Blondie whispered in her ear,as they walked back to where Betty and Sandra were waiting. "Not as good as you." Joe replied,enjoying Blondie's warm hand on her hip. Before Joe could take her seat again,Blondie spoke up. "Do you pretty ladies care of I walked your friend home?" Both Betty and Sandra stuttered out a "N-no. Go a-ahead." Blondie greeted them both with a nod and a big grin,as he led Joe to the exit. 

The cold wind hit the pair as Blondie opened the door for Joe. Noticing her shivering,he took off his leather jacket,placing it over Joe's shoulders. A name was stitched onto the place that would be over your heart. 'Niall'. "Your name's Niall?" Blondie smiled down at Joe. "Yeah,yours?" It took Joe a second to remember her name. "Johlene. Friend's call me Joe. Mum calls me Joey." "Well,nice to meet you,Joey." A content smile took over Joe's face. Niall was a pretty name,much better than Blondie. "I like your name,Niall. Its fun to say. Niiii-allll." The girl giggled. "If I hadn't been watching you all night,I would swear you're drunk." Joe froze. "You were watching me all night?!" "Yeah,hard to ignore your pretty face." Joe's cheeks grew red at that comment,she giggled into her hand. 

As they turned onto Joe's street,Joe asked something she's been aching to know. "What was that song we were dancing to,back at the diner?" Niall looked shocked for a second,"You've never heard of Chuck Berry?" Joe shook her head,a tad embarrassed. "Then I definitely need to teach you how to play Johnny B. Goode on the guitar." That thought excited Joe,like they would be seeing each other again. "You play guitar?" Niall just smiled down at her. They continued walking,in silence. Two houses passed,until Joe came to an abrupt stop. "Well,here's where I get off." Joe reached to remove Niall's jacket,when his hand stopped her's. "Keep it,gives me a reason to see you again." Joe blushed again. "Gotta a pen?" She asked Niall,looking up at him,curiously. "Yeah,sure." He reached down to one of the pockets of his jacket and out came a simple black pen. Joe took it from him,and held his hand in hers,writing her home number on the back of it. When she finished,depositing the pen back into its former pocket,her eyes met Niall's again,as she placed a chaste kiss next to the digits scribbled onto his hand. "Goodbye,Niall." She whispered and disappeared into her house,leaving a usually controlled Niall,breathless in her wake.

 

;

 

The next Monday,school started up again. And Joe hasn't thought of anything,but Niall. His blue eyes were all she saw when she closed hers. As Joe,Betty and Sandra talked in the quad,Billy (a freshman who had a crush on Betty) came running towards them. "Have you guys seen the new kid?!" A wave of confusion came over the girls. New kid?! What new kid?! "No,he a senior?" Betty asked,for the group. "Yeah,just got into town,rumour has it he grabbed himself a girl at Halley's,Friday." Joe froze,could this be her Niall? It couldn't be. There were a lot of people at Halley's,it could be anybody. "There he is! There he is!" Billy exclaimed,pointing his finger at a familiar blond fellow,who was walking across the quad. "Niall?!" It escaped Joe's mouth,she slapped a hand over her mouth. Niall heard her,and spun around. He grinned when he saw her,immediately walking towards her. "Joe,you know him?!" Billy asked,hurriedly,scared he couldn't get his question in before Niall arrived. Joe nodded dumbly,unable to form words. To be honest,she didn't think she would see Niall again,after sitting next to the phone the entire weekend without hearing his voice on the other line. "Hi,Joey. How you doing?" Joe stood there,dumbstruck. Everyone was staring at her,waiting for her reaction. "U-uhm,Hello,Niall. Yeah,its going good. An-and you?" Niall smiled still,seemingly unfaltered by Joe's shock reaction. Before Niall could answer,the school bell rang. Joe let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Billy seemed kinda scared of him,don't ya think?" Betty inquired,as she and Joe quickly moved from Maths to Biology. "Yeah,maybe he comes off as a bit intimidating.." Joe's voice trailed off,as she spotted Niall entering the same class she was about to. Betty blabbed on about Billy,Joe didn't pay her much attention. "Joe,you go ahead. I'll be right there,Billy's calling me." Joe knew for a fact that they were just gonna skip class and go make out in the bathrooms,but she nodded anyway and made her way to class. 

 

When Joe reached her seat,Niall was at the front of the class,talking to Mr. Paterson. It made her fidgety that the seat next to her was vacant,the only vacant seat in class. Joe straightened her skirt,readjusted her cardigan and picked at her nails,before she felt someone sit down next to her. "Nice to see your pretty face again." It came from Niall. Joe made an acknowledging sound before redirecting her attention to Mr. Paterson. 

Halfway through class,she felt something rub against her exposed ankle. She looked down in confusion,only to see Niall's boot-clad foot a little too close for comfort. When Joe looked up,to see what Niall was doing,he only shot her a wink and continued paying attention to what was happening at the front of the class.

 

;

"Bye,guys. See ya later!" Joe greeted her friends,as it was finally time to go home. Today felt like it stretched on forever and she bumped onto Niall around every corner. Everyone went their separate ways and Joe ended up walking the last two blocks on her own. Which she thought was a blessing,until someone grabbed her from behind. Strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Her first reaction was to scream,but the hand travelled up to her mouth and muted her. "No need to be scared,darling." A voice whispered into her ear. The arms put her down and she immediately spun around to slap Niall in the face. His hand shot up to his now-red cheek,and he looked amused. Which angered Joe even more. "Like 'em feisty." He mused,quickly trying to get his hands on Joe's waist again. She side-stepped him. "What's wrong,Joey?" "You're an asshole,that's what's wrong!" Joe snapped,agitated by Niall attitude about this. "And what evidence do you have to support that statement?" He asked,cocking an eyebrow at Joe. "You almost assaulted me in broad daylight,in the middle of the neighbourhood. "I would never assault you,baby." Niall mused,moving closer to Joe. "Never,ever,ever." He moved closer with every word. Joe couldn't move. Her feet were stuck to the pavement. Suddenly,Niall's lips were on her's. This is what she had been waiting for? Wasn't it? But not like this. But it was happening now,and Joe might as well use this opportunity. Her hands shot up to Niall's neck as his came around her waist again. Joe felt an odd sense of rebellion. Making out in the middle of the street. Niall,suddenly,pulled away. "Think I could walk you home the rest of the way? Still need to get my jacket back."


End file.
